Searching in Nightmares
by VividAbyss
Summary: A girl haunted by a past and troubled with the present, can she make friends with these new comers in her life? Or will it all come crumbling down? (Hiei/OC) Here's my first story! Please feel free to send messages and tell me what you guys think. Cause without readers and feedback writing would be somewhat pointless... lol Thanks so much! :)
1. Chapter 1

Searching in Nightmares

Chapter 1

A gentle twilight breeze brushed her long silver hair behind her shoulders as she stood atop one of the tallest trees in Makai. The smell of fresh spilled blood flowed up to her nose as she took a deep breath. Ah, fresh night air and blood, the sweetly familiar smell of the demon realm; it brought a light smile to her face. Closing her eyes, she savored the sweet moment. Tonight was the night she met with a new client. Throwing the hood of her cloak over her head, she disappeared from tree top appearing soundlessly on the ground making her way to the small village nearby.

She pushed open the door to the local tavern in the rough village. Music and small talk filled her ears as she made her way to the bar. "What can I gettcha'?" The scalely, lizard-like bartender asked scanning over the girl's small figure.

"Bourbon, on the rocks." Her voice held no emotion and sent a slight chill down the bar keeps scales. She jabbed her drinking after throwing down some cash and walked confidently to the back corner of the bar. The girl lifted her head finally showing her eyes locking them with the lone demon. He looked relatively human, besides the line on horns over his forehead and cheekbones.

"Enyo?"He asked with a slight glare.

The girl smirked faintly, and her crystal light blue eyes seemed to dance with faint purple hues in the low lighting of the bar. "Yes." The horned demon slid Enyo an enclosed envelope. She ripped the top open with her sharp nails and scanned over the documents inside. Glancing up at the man, her blue eyes glared at him before smacking the papers on the table. "Where's the cash?" He stared at her for a moment, like he was debating on what to do. Then tossed a stack of cash on the counter. Enyo slid her fingers across to top, counting the pile of cash quickly. "This is only a fourth of it…"

"The rest will be delivered when the job is done." Enyo gave the man another quick glance before downing the rest of her bourbon, grabbing the envelope with the money and exiting the small run down building.

Meanwhile in the Spirit World...

"Koenma Sir!" An ogre barged into the toddler's office waving a file in the air. "We have a problem!" The maroon colored ogre handed the file off to the Prince as he quickly scanned over the papers inside.

Koenma's brows bunched closer together with worry. "Get Botan now!"

Meanwhile back in Demon World...

She stood at the edge of a tall cliff scanning over the documents in her hand one last time before setting them ablaze with her bare hand, making sure she left no trace of the arrangement. Enyo held the palm of her hand out over the edge and concentrated. A blue spiral portal formed in front of her and she stepped through.

Landing atop a large building she over looked her new scenery. It was a busy town with building stretching to the skies, people looking like ants down below aimlessly running about and the smells of odd foods, nasty gases and garbage. Oh how she hated the cities in the human realm. Why would you want to live in this hell?

Enyo bounced effortlessly to and from the tall buildings looking for the one that was shown to her in the photographs from the envelope. Finally finding her target, she waited patiently calculating the perfect time to strike.

Back in the Spirit World...

"Are you serious you stupid toddler?! We just got back from the fucking Dark Tournament! You can't even give us a break?!" The detective shouted while entering Koenma's office with Botan close on his heels.

"Urameshi! I don't have time to fight with you! The other will be here soon and I'll explain everything then." Yusuke huffed and plopped in a chair in front of Koenma's desk. About 10 minutes later Kurama and Hiei walked in followed by Kuwabara a few minutes after. "Good we can begin."Koenma sat up straighter in his chair placing his hands on his desk. "I called you all here because I just got word that a very high level demon is about to enter the human word."

"What!? I thought you had like… fences that keep them out or something?" Kuwabara's idiotic voice rang through the room.

"Yes, we do. But I'm afraid this demon can create portals themselves."

"Can create portals? There aren't that many demons that can do that, and even the ones that can it takes a lot of time and energy." Kurama thought out loud to the group.

"Yes that's usually the case, but with this one... I don't think that's it... We believe this demon is one of the most wanted thieves and assassins. We must stop this demon at all cost." Koenma said, slamming his tiny fist on his desk.

"Okay so who is it?" Yusuke ask and the room fell silent. The detective closed his eyes as the side of his forehead twitched slightly. "You mean to tell me you don't even know anything about this demon?!"

Koenma shrunk down in size, hiding his face from the others. "Well we don't really know much... but one of our agents thinks they finally found out a name. Enyo, but they don't know for sure." Hiei's eyes finally turned to the conversation.

"Just a name? Well that's not very helpful..." Kuwabara added.

"Well if this demon is in the Human World we should be able to detect where Enyo is." Kurama chimed in.

"Unless this demon can hide their energy..." Yusuke said not really helping the situation.

"Just get out there and try to find this demon before any humans get killed!" Koenma shouted leaving the guys tend to the crisis.

Back in Human World...

Enyo watched the man from the skyscraper across the street. He was a busy business man, having several meetings, people in and out of his office, and phone calls in-between it all. There was no way she could have slipped in, kill him and escape without someone noticing something. Plus she didn't know anything about the security system set up. She mentally sighed to herself. This is going to take a little bit longer than what she thought; no wonder it was a half a million bounty.

A large spike in spirit energy popped up about 12 blocks away caught her attention. Glaring in the direction, she knew that it was Koenma's goons. Unmasking her energy she took off leaving her target; if they figured out who her target was they could set a trap for her and she didn't want to risk that. She wanted to know exactly who she was dealing with. Enyo felt the energies race after her when she finally stopped inside an abandoned parking garage. Three people showed up walking cautiously towards her. Enyo stood there, unmoving; _There's one more..._ She thought to herself. _Behind._ There was one more, watching from afar, ready to strike if need be.

"Enyo! We know that's you!" One of the boys shouted at the girl, still not moving an inch.


	2. Chapter 2

Searching in Nightmares

Chapter 2

"Enyo! We know that's you!" One of the boys shouted at the girl, still not moving an inch. The small figured girl stood there and smirked under the hood of her cloak.

"What does Koenma want?" She bellowed back at the three guys, her voice echoing in the vacant parking garage.

"To stop you! We know you're here to kill someone!" The boy with slick back black hair and a green jumpsuit answered.

"Koenma knows not to meddle in my missions..." Enyo whispered to herself. She looked back at the boys, and could still sense another energy nearby, watching and waiting. She contemplated for a moment... _I don't have the time for this._ She thought to herself. Within a blink of an eye she disappeared from the parking garage leaving the three men baffled. Enyo reappeared on top of a building about a block away; just as her feet hit the cool ground atop another tall building, she could feel the lone energy of whoever was watching coming straight for her at a fast pace. Smirking to herself, Enyo took off; a good game of cat and mouse would entertain her.

Enyo and her unknown assailant raced across the cities buildings, she was surprised that her chaser was able to keep up. She pushed a little harder to bring a gap between the two of them before she came to a dead stop. The hood of her cloak flew back from the high winds from atop the skyscraper as she held out here hand, facing her palm out and started to create another portal. Enyo stood at the edge of the lanky building as the portal slowly began to fully open just below the edge. She heard the footsteps of the assailant approach; as she quickly spun her eyes met with his deep crimson ones. The man standing before her was slightly taller than her, gravity deifying jet black hair with a white star burst in the middle and a black cloak with a white scarf.

Enyo eyes read shocked and confused all at once and the red eyed man's read the same, but before anything could be said she stepped backwards off the building and into the portal she had just summoned below.

With Hiei...

The girl that the fire demon had chased over half the human city finally stopped. He thought maybe she was ready to finally fight...or give up. When Hiei came to a halt there stood a silver/white haired girl with crystal blue eyes, she wore a tight red tank top that showed off some skin, skintight black shorts, shin high fighting boots and an open cloak similar to his. He knew it was her, it was Enyo, but seeing her in person was still shocking. Both of their eyes lock, it felt like an eternity until suddenly she stepped backwards, falling off the edge.

 _No._ He thought rushing over to where the girl once was, thinking she was plummeting towards the cold concrete below. But instead he saw the swirling blue portal snap shut. Hiei glared daggers at where the portal once sat and raced off to meet back up with his teammates.

With Enyo...

Enyo's portal dropped her off in the middle of an office. There were ogres running about, too and from, shouting at one another and papers flying. She felt as if they didn't even notice her, which was probably for the best. She quickly marched towards the large doors to the back of the room, determination in her eyes ready to give the toddler prince hell.

Bursting the heavy double doors open, she stormed in. Koenma nearly jumped out of his chair and the look of fear covered his face.

"Enyo!?"

"Koenma! What in the hell do you think you are doing?!" Enyo fumed slamming her fist down on his desk, making the large stacks of paper cave in scattering all over the toddlers desk and floor.

"Enyo! You can't just go around killing humans! You know that's not allowed!" Koenma screamed at her trying not to let the fear show in his voice, but failed miserably.

"You've never had a problem with it before..."Enyo commented giving him a certain look.

"What other- What?!" The baby freaked almost losing the pacifier from his lips. This made Enyo smirk. "Enyo! I should put you behind bars!"

"But you won't. You know what I do. I don't kill anyone that doesn't deserve it. Human or Demon, I don't care. So why the hell did you send your goons to stop me?" Enyo snapped at him while crossing her arms.

"I never knew you went after humans, and I wasn't even completely sure who the demon was going into the Human World...But you're not supposed to kill humans!" Enyo just rolled her eyes at Koenma's outburst and the baby sighed, "I need to do something with you..."

"What?! The hell you are!" Enyo protested.

"If my father finds out I let you go unpunished do you know what he'd do to me?!"

"Frankly, I don't really care." She said looking away from Koenma, annoyed. Koenma, with an aggravated look on his face he put his head in his tiny hands trying to think.

"Botan! Find Yusuke and the team!" Koenma finally shouted after about five minutes of silence. Enyo stood there glaring at the baby.

"You're fucking joking...right?"

About an hour later...

"What not pacifier brea-" Yusuke storm was cut short when he saw Enyo standing off to the side of the baby's desk, her arms crossed, glaring off at nothing and a sour look on her face. "What the hell?!"But before Koenma could explain Yusuke continued his rant, "You mean you made us run around like a bunch of idiots looking for this girl and all we had to do is tell her you were looking for her and she came straight to you?! Why couldn't you have someone else play messenger!?"

Koenma gripped the bridge of his nose between this thumb and index finger, "I didn't know for sure it was Enyo." At the sound of her name, Enyo was brought out of her glaring space out and looked over at Yusuke and the other three guys.

"Seriously?!" Kuwabara's annoying voice rang through the room making Enyo cringe.

"I have made a deal with Enyo." Koenma said cutting right to the chase, obviously annoyed where this conversation was going, and it caught everyone attention. "For her entering the Human World without permission, and attempting to murder a human I have made a deal that if she joined the team and helped with some missions then, whenever I see fit, she'll be free to return to her life in the Demon World." The room fell silence for a minute...

"You mean we're going to have a little girl on the team now?" Kuwabara asked with his usual dumbfounded look.

"Watch yourself you babbling buffoon." Enyo replied back with a glare, causing Yusuke and Kurama to snicker and Hiei to smirk slightly.

"Well go on! Introduce yourselves and take her back to the house, show her your room. Just get out of my office." Koenma said while trying to straighten up the massive pile of paper work on his desk.

Kurama was the first to introduce himself, "Hello, I'm Kurama, Shuichi Minamino in the Human World. It's nice to meet you." He smiled at Enyo and shook her hand.

"Enyo Miyako."

"I'm Kazuma Kuwabara! But you can just call me Kuwabara!" He said with a big goofy grin.

"Hey I'm Yusuke Uramershi" There was a moment of silence as everyone waited for Hiei to say some.

"And that's Hiei. Don't worry he'll warm up to you." Kurama said with his warm smile, finally breaking the silence.

"Right..." Enyo muttered under her breath but she knew Hiei heard it from the glare she sent her.

"Ok good. Now you all can go." Koenma said sending all of the team on it's way.


	3. Chapter 3

Searching in Nightmares

Chapter 3

"Ok good. Now you all can go." Koenma said sending all of the team on its way.

Enyo and the four guys made it to a house build in a secluded forest in the human realm. The house was large with a decent size courtyard out front and a small fountain in the middle. As they walked through the double front doors, Enyo was impressed; they walked through the entry way that lead into what she assumed to be the living room. It was very spacious, a long L shaped couch and a love seat with a great coffee table between them, and an 80 inch flat screen TV mounted up on the wall in front of it all with a fire place below it. The dining room and kitchen was off to the right, and a hallway to the left, and a staircase next to that.

"I'll show you to your room Ms. Miyako." Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara went straight for the couch to watch TV or play games or whatever boys that age do, and Hiei went right for the large windowsill in the living room that was to the right of the stairs. Enyo followed the fox demon up the stairs and down the long hallway. Enyo's room was the third door on the left, Kurama smiled at her and opened the door motioning her to enter. He stepped in behind her and looked around the bare room. It was a fairly large room with the bed in the far right corner, off to the left of the bed there were double doors that lead out to a decent size balcony, to the left of the doors was a dresser. On the next wall were two other doors, one leading to the walk-in closet and the other to the bathroom, which had a walk-in shower and a large Jacuzzi like tub. And finally on the same wall the entry door was on was a vanity dresser with all the necessities a women needs. "Koenma said we can go to the store whenever you would like to pick up anything you may need." Kurama's gentle voice rang through her new room.

Turning on her heels, Enyo gave Kurama a slight smile, "Thanks Kurama." With that Kurama left Enyo to her new room and joined the rest of the team downstairs. Enyo sighed taking in her new home. She wondered over to the closet and saw that there were some basic clothes in there for her. She grabbed a plain black T-shirt and light blue shorts, underwear and bra from the dresser and closed the bathroom door behind her.

As the bath water ran, Enyo undressed. She sank into the bubbly, steaming hot water and relaxed; the water feeling so soothing against her sink. She was in a tranquil state, until a knocking from her bedroom door pulled her out of it.

"Dinner is almost ready," Kurama's voice said, muddling going through the walls. Enyo took this as the time to get out and dry herself out. She slipped on her new clothes and made her way downstairs. As she passed through the living room, she noticed Yusuke and Kuwabara were not there, but Hiei was, still in his window sill staring outside. Ignoring him, she continued into the dinner room where Kurama was just setting the last dish on the table and Kuwabara and Yusuke were seated already filling their plates with food. "Help yourself," Kurama said as he took his seat next to her; the other two baboons were shoveling food into their mouths. Hesitantly, Enyo started to fill her plate with small portions of food and eating.

The dinning was uneventful, other than Yusuke and Kuwabara scooping their servings of food in their mouths. Enyo took her finished plate to the kitchen sink; as she left the kitchen and headed through the dining room to the living room, she noticed that Hiei was standing there filling a small plate with food. She ignored him once again and continued into the living room where Yusuke and Kuwabara were sitting watching TV.

Kurama finally joined the three in the living room after finishing the dishes; after about fifteen minutes, the show the group was watching was over and the three boys stood up.

"Well I've gotta get home and make sure my damn mom hasn't destroyed the apartment." Yusuke said while stretching.

"Yeah, I gotta get home too. I've gotta history test to study for tomorrow!" Kuwabara said, grinning as if he was proud of himself for saying he needed to study.

"And I must get back. My mother is probably starting to worry about me." Kurama spoked. Enyo nodded and the boys said their goodbyes and exited the large building. Hiei had returned to his window sill and he and the young girl sat there in silence.

Twenty minutes had passed...the long awkward silence was killing Enyo to the point her right leg was twitching uncontrollable. "Seriously?! You're not going to say a damn thing?!" She finally yelled out to the expecting fire demon. He held his surprise in as he stared back at the young girl through the reflection of the window. Her impatiens got the best of her as the stormed up the stairs to her new bedroom.

Authors Note (PLEASE READ!):

Hi guys! I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who's reading this! Especially all the followers and readers who have enjoyed my story! And I would love your feedback! I have many ideas as to where to take this story but I would love to know where you guys would want it to go. So far I have where I can start explaining just Enyo's past; Enyo and Hiei's past, or we could get straight to Enyo and Hiei and explain their past as the story goes on. I would love everyone's feedback and if you have any other ideas and advice would be greatly appreciated! Again thanks guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Yay! Chapter 4! Finally! Hope you enjoy! And let me know what you guys think!

Searching in Nightmares

Chapter 4

"Seriously?! You're not going to say a damn thing?!" Enyo finally yelled out to the unexpected fire demon. He held his surprise in as he stared back at the young girl through the reflection of the window. Her impatience got the best of her as she stormed up the stairs to her new bedroom.

With Hiei...

 _Stupid girl..._ He thought after Enyo stormed up the stairs. Hiei tried to push the event out of his head but as he tried he only glared harder at his reflection in the window. The fire demon finally sough, jumped up from the window sill and headed up the stairs to his room.

With Enyo...

After entering her room with a huff, she headed straight to her balcony. Some fresh air should help cool her off.

"I can't believe him. After everything that has happened between us... I would have thought he'd be happy to see me again... Or at least care..." Enyo thought out loud to herself. She sighed and looked up at the darken sky. It was getting late and all the sudden the long day finally hit Enyo and she yawned. Walking back into the room, she slipped into her bed and shut the lamp on the nightstand off, falling into deep sleep.

In Enyo's Dream...

The forest floor was covered in pure white snow that shimmered in the full moon's light. A younger looking version of Enyo was leisurely jumping from tree branch to tree branch looking for something exciting to do. She finally got a whiff of freshly spilled blood and decided to check it out. She stopped atop a high branch and looked down at the scene below her.

It was an appalling image... There were dismembered bodies and blood splattered everywhere. Blooded and torn off legs, arms, torsos, and heads laid everywhere. It was like nothing she'd ever seen before, and it slightly excited her. Finally something interesting happening! At last she finally saw the person responsible for the wreckage; it was a young demon who stood not much taller than her with spiky black hair and his black cloak blew around him from the gentle night breeze. The young man shook for a second before falling to his knees. He must have been exhausted or injured...

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a vile demon running at the boy, ready to deliver the final blow. But Enyo, using her special powers, manipulated the snow on the ground and froze the demon in his tracks. The ugly demon tired frantically to free his legs from the ice as Enyo jumped down from her tree branch.

"How weak...Trying to strike a foe with their back turned," she said circling the demon who was still trying to free himself.

"Who the hell are you, girl?!" He yelled.

"Doesn't matter. You're already dead." She replied back as the demon burst into flames. Enyo the slowly approached the young injured demon; he still held him katana tightly in his hand and Enyo called out to him, "I'm not here to fight you. If I was I would've let that low level asshole kill you instead." But he still didn't let down his sword, or glare. Enyo just stood there staring at the wounded demon waiting for him to lower his weapon. After sometime he let out a painful grunt and collapsed over; Enyo waited a few moments before approaching, making sure it wasn't a trap.

She then got a better look at his wounds and she knew he wouldn't last long without her help. Enyo was able to carry the unconscious fire demon to her house a couple of miles away. She placed him on the couch in her small living room and went to get some towels and bandages to patch him up. Enyo removed his cloak and had to cut his shirt off to inspect the wounds on his chest and stomach. _This cut is pretty bad... If this keeps going I think he'll bleed out... But I don't think a bandaging it up will stop it..._ Enyo thought to herself. She contemplated for a moment then closed her eyes and placed her hands over the laceration. Her hands started to glow a bright blue color and her face twisted as she concentrated. After about five minutes, Enyo fell back and sighed. She looked back at the unconscious demon's stomach and lightly smiled at her handy work. The only way anyone could tell there was a cut there was from all the dried blood all over him. The young girl leaned back against her coffee table and closed her eyes. She used way too much energy... she really needed to work on her healing skills...

Then suddenly she felt the press of cold steel against her neck and her eyes snapped open. Piercing crimson eyes glared back at her as he pushed the sword deeper into her neck, cutting the first few layers of skin just enough to draw some blood.

"Who the hell are you?" His deep voice rang through her ears.

 _Why in the hell did I leave his katana so close to the couch...?_ Enyo thought mentally slapping herself-

End of Dream...

Enyo's eyes broken open only to be forced back closed from the blinding light of the early morning sun. _God damn it..._


End file.
